


Roses have thorns, Ice is cold

by Fenrir13Ice



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, But isn't, M/M, Marluxia is a little bitch, Marluxia is sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacles, Torture, Vexen gets his revenge, Zexion is helping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrir13Ice/pseuds/Fenrir13Ice
Summary: Vexen had enough of Marluxia and gets a revenge to get rid of him once and for all.





	Roses have thorns, Ice is cold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters.
> 
> I always hated it that Vexy never had a chance to get his revenge on the damn pink haired assassin. So that's what I will write.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Eleven! I am telling you again that you have to leave my lab at once. I am busy and the Superior wants this experiment done until tomorrow evening”, Vexen glared at the pink haired assassin, who was not even lifting a finger, sitting on a table and on some important papers.

“Maybe if you call me by my name and say please”, Marluxia smiled and picked up a paper “Looks really important all those numbers and stuff. How long took it?”

The sound that followed, made Vexen’s jaw drop.

“Why did you just...?” the scientist tried to stay calm, even after the Graceful Assassin let the now two pieces of paper drop to the ground.

“I felt like it and you still have so much time to say my name and make me go away.”

“I won’t say your name, Eleven. Leave! Now!”

“Why is it so difficult? You screamed it last night.”

“Stop that!” Vexen’s cheeks turned red.

“You always say ‘Stop’ and ‘Let go’ but you never really fight me”, Marluxia got off the table and started walking over to the scientist, who started backing away from the other man.

“I swear to God if you come one step closer I…” Vexen stopped talking as Marluxia grabbed his coat and pulled him close.

“You what? I told you, you never fight me. I am a lot faster with my powers than you with the ice. Try to fight back already!” the assassin threw the other on the ground and kicked him “Why is it so difficult to fight back?”

Vexen stayed quiet ignoring the pain in his chest. Marluxia was right. Ice powers weren’t for a fast combat but they were strong and the ice nearly unable to melt. If he tried to fight, he would destroy his research and probably ending up being raped by plants again.

Marluxia kicked him in the stomach this time making Vexen whimper a bit.

“Fight me! Damn it!” Marluxia was getting furious kicking the man on the ground over and over until he heard a faint crackling noise.

Vexen didn’t because it wasn’t there.

The assassin stood there, shaking and crying in the middle of the lab.

“Hey. Are you alright?” Zexion got down beside the scientist and checked him over.

“What is he seeing?” was Vexen’s only question as he set up, wincing.

“His garden on fire. Nothing special. Why aren’t you fighting back? He hurt you so many times and ignored your personal feelings and you don’t feel like ripping him apart?”

“Oh I feel like it, trust me, but I am not sure what to do. How long can you keep him in this Illusion?”

“At least half an hour.”

“Good. Then let me charge up my powers and then I will fight back with everything I have.”

 

When Marluxia woke from the Illusion he was angrier than before, but in the moment he tried to move he realized that his feet were frozen to the ground and his arms to a table.

“Sorry. I decided I had enough of you”, Vexen turned around in his chair smiling “Enough of your games. Enough of you being in the way. Enough of you fucking me without my permission. Enough! I just had enough!”

“So now you’re willing to fight?”

“No and don’t try to use your powers. It won’t work. I am supressing them with a drug.”

“You drugged me?”

“Yes. Just waiting for the other effects.”

“What other…?” Marluxia stopped talking feeling how he started to get hot and is lower region started to harden and pressing painfully against his leather pants.

Vexen smiled. Now Marluxia was the one to beg.


End file.
